This is Forever
by Doctor Sherlie
Summary: Amy is in the beginging of her senior year at Grant and is feeling a little sick.  History may be repeating itself for Ricky and Amy, but both know that for them this time is forever.
1. Chapter 1

This is Forever

Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic; tell me how you like it. I may keep it as only a few shots, or I might make it a full length story, tell me what you think. I DO NOT OWN TSLOTAT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; THEY BELONG TO BRENDA HAMPTON AND ABC FAMILY.

Amy POV

I rested my head against the cool bathroom wall as sat beside the toilet bowl. I was overcome by another wave of nausea as I heaved into the toilet bowl, emptying out the contents of my stomach. An uncontrollable dizziness came over me as I clutched to the side of the toilet. I closed my eyes attempting to regain my sense of balance. My phone began to alarm and vibrate as the timer went off. I reached onto the counter to grab the long piece of plastic. I didn't even need to look at it, I already knew the answer. This feeling was all too familiar to me. I took in a deep breath as I stared at the results. A small pink plus sign stared back at me. As if it was taunting me, judging me. The look that I had received so often from people around me, but couldn't get used to. Positive.

A million thoughts ran through my head as I put down the test and leaned my head back against the wall and pulled my knees in closer to my chest.

What are you going to do? You're only eighteen, and barely a senior in high school. How did this happen? How did you let this happen AGAIN? What are people going to say? What are your parents going to think? There are so many people you are going to be disappointed. How could you have let this happen to you and Ricky again? How are you supposed to tell Ricky? What is he going to say? How will he take this? Will he be happy or disappointed? Would he blame you and leave you here with John, alone?

I looked down at my left hand. There on my finger lay a ring. Simple but elegant, glistening in the light and sparkling as I moved my hand ever so slightly. It was small, but the meaning behind it was too large to comprehend. It was perfect, simply perfect. My engagement ring. This was Ricky's promise that he would stay by my side for the rest of my life. This soothed my racing mind, knowing that no matter what happened, I would always have him.

I pulled myself up and leaned against the sink, still recovering my strength. I looked into the mirror to see beads of sweat covered across my pale complexion. Almost all the color had drained from my face leaving me to look as if I had just seen a ghost. I turned on the faucet and felt the cool water running through my fingers. I cupped my hands and collected the cool water before gently splashing it into my face. I instantly felt refreshed, but I knew that this feeling would only last a moment. I grabbed a wash cloth and dried my face, thoughts still running wild.

I was so glad that Ricky had taken John out to the park for some father-son time; it gave me time to think.

I had been feeling exhausted and had an uneasy queasy feeling in my stomach for about three weeks know. I had insisted that it was from the stress and lack of sleep that I had been getting, juggling my job, the new school year, and teen motherhood. In the back of my mind, though, I had my suspicions after about a week.

I looked into the mirror to see that I was slowly turning back to my normal complexion, not the pasty pale one I had only minutes ago. As I look I noticed that my boobs were slightly larger, my hips slightly wider, and it looked as if I had gained a few pounds. I wonder to myself if Ricky had noticed any of these subtle changes, but was too polite to say anything.

I walked out into the living room and sat down on the couch, pulling my knees tight to my chest. The first thing on my mind was when to tell Ricky. I knew that the sooner I told him the better. Truthfully, I feel that I should have said something as soon as I had a serious suspicion, and I know he would have wanted to be with me when I took the test. I don't want this to be something that I keep from him. He should be the first to know. The decision was made; I will tell Ricky the first opportunity that we are alone.

Now the second thing that is plaguing my mind. How do I tell Ricky? The most logical way would be that I just come out and say it, but I knew the chances of me being able to calmly tell Ricky flat out "I'm pregnant," were slim to none. I know that there is no way that I will be able to say it without letting out an uncontrollable and unstoppable amount of tears. I know that Ricky hated to see me cry, and I could see the pain in his eyes whenever tears would roll down my face, and I hated to see him in pain.

I let a single tear roll down my cheek, not bothering to wipe it off. For now, that's all I allowed myself. One tear. I knew that if I left anymore escape, I would never be able to stop.

I looked at the clock. 3:46. Ricky had left with John about an hour ago, and promised to be back by 4:00. This gives me only another 15 minutes to pull myself together for my wonderful fiancé and my adorable son. I got up and walked to the bedroom. I rummaged through the closet to find something comfortable. I could already feel my clothes beginning to get slightly uncomfortable. I looked through my clothes, surveying what I would no longer be able to wear in only a matter of months. I settled on a pair of black yoga pants and a black tank top. After I changed I walked over to the full length mirror and glanced at her reflection. She turned sideways and rubbed he hands gently over her stomach. There wasn't a bump there yet, but it was only a matter of time before it began to swell and protrude.

My mind continued to go through the millions of thoughts in my head. The one at forefront of my mind at this moment was how. How did this happen? The obvious answer was sex. Ricky and I have a great sex life, but we are careful. Very careful. I have been on the pill and we almost always used condoms. We knew firsthand what can happen if you are irresponsible about sex. Those rare times when we didn't use condoms we figured that because I am on the pill, and I am good at taking it regularly, we should be fine. But of course, we are the unlucky percent, as always. God, Ricky and I must be the most fertile people on this planet.

Suddenly I heard the apartment door open and Ricky and John walked into the apartment. I walked out of the bedroom to see Ricky holding a peacefully sleeping John. He carried him into the bedroom and gently placed John down on his bed, pulled the blanket up to his chin and placing a kiss on his forehead. Ricky was such an amazing father to John. He was great with him, and I couldn't have asked for a better father for John. Yes the timing and how he was conceived were not optimum, but Ricky was a great father. I looked down at my stomach and knew that even if he was upset, Ricky would love this baby and be a great father to him or her.

I walked into the kitchen and began to clean and put away dishes, mainly for busywork. My mind was running wild and I needed something to keep me busy. I know that within a matter of minutes I would have to tell Ricky. I really wish I didn't have to tell him. I wish that I wasn't in the situation where I would have to tell Ricky about this, at least not for another five years. I honestly can't take all of these thoughts going through my head and the pressure of keeping it to myself. I need to tell Ricky.

Suddenly I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. Ricky pulls me towards him and I feel his warm body pressed against my back. I start to wonder if he is able to feel a small bulge on my stomach, even though I know it isn't even close to noticeable.

"Hello, beautiful," Ricky whispers softly in my ear, "John fell asleep in the car on the way home." I continue with the dishes I am washing and smile softly to myself. "Come on Amy, you don't need to do that right now, I'll do it later," Ricky said and I could sense his signature smirk, even if I couldn't see it. I ignored what he was saying and continued with my busy work. I don't know how I can tell him, but now that I know myself, I can't keep it from him.

His strong arms spin me around so that I'm facing him, with his arms still securely around me waist. I keep my gaze away from his face; I can't look at him without imagining the eminent look of hurt in his eyes.

"What's wrong Amy," Ricky says with much compassion and worry in his voice. I kept my head down and said nothing, taking in a deep breath and responding with, "I'm fine." That was the biggest understatement and the most obvious lie.

Ricky gently lifted up my chin, but I quickly turned my head to the side. "Amy, I know you better than anyone, and one thing that I know for sure is that you are most defiantly not fine." Ricky says, still with a tone of worry in his voice, but also a hint of his smirk. He pulls me tight against his body, and I lay my head on his chest. "Just tell me what's wrong, babe. I love you." He says as he places a kiss on the top of my head. As soon as he said that I couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst into tears and sobbed against Ricky's chest.

"I love you Ricky," I let out softly through my sobs, "but after I tell you I'm not sure you will feel the same about me," I cried harder and hurried my face into his chest, holding onto the feeling of being in his arms, not knowing if I would be here again. Ricky pulled away from me slightly and guided me towards the couch. I let my feet take me to where I was being led. Ricky pulled me onto the couch with him and laid my head down on his chest again.

"Amy, I love you, just tell me what's wrong." I calmed down slightly from my sobs and sat up. I pulled my legs tight to my chest. "I just don't know how," I whispered. "Just tell me," Ricky whispered back as a gazed at me.

I gazed back at Ricky. Ricky who I loved, who I lived with, who I had a son with, and who I was engaged to. Ricky who was the love of my life. Ricky who, along with John, was my world. Ricky and John were just that, my world and my everything. I guess this new baby was also a part of my world and my everything. Although the timing was anything but great, I loved him or her, and I could never imagine life without him or her in my future. They were a part of my life now too.

I pull in a shaky breath and will my mouth to say the words I can't bear to, "I'm pregnant."

Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

This is Forever

Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the second chapter. I hope you like it. This is break week for me so hopefully I will be able to update twice this week. I have decided to do this as a full story! Happy Easter everyone! Review :). I DO NOT OWN TSLOTAT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; THEY BELONG TO BRENDA HAMPTON AND ABC FAMILY.

Ricky's POV

"What?" I choked out after hearing the word that came out of Amy's mouth. I stared at her and I got no response, she only put her head down to avoid looking at me. Everything seemed to stop, to go in slow motion. The only thing going through my head was the sound of Amy's voice whispering "I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant," over and over again. I could barely wrap my head around those two words. Two words that would prove to change my life forever.

The real impact of these two words hits me like a train. Amy Juergens is, once again, pregnant with my baby. How did this happen again? How did I manage to knock-up this girl twice in the course of her high school career? I love her more than I have ever loved any other girl, but another baby, now? How did she even get pregnant again? She is on the pill and we use condoms. I make sure she takes her pill everyday so we don't have to worry if we don't use a condom. I know there is still a slight change of pregnancy with the pill, but honest how did I manage to get her pregnant again. How were we going to raise another baby? Amy is a month into her senior year, and I just started with my freshman year of college. We are only eighteen and nineteen years old, and we already have one child. We are barely scraping by and are on a limited budget. We are living in a slightly cramped one bedroom apartment with we barely pay for, aside from utilities. We are living of the money from my part time job at the butcher shop, and the small amount that Amy gets from the nursery. I don't know how were are going to get by, but I will make sure we do. I don't know what to do. I simply don't know how things are going to work out, but I know that I will do everything in my power to make sure they do.

I look over to see Amy with her head resting on her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs. She was curled into a perfect ball and I could tell that she was hurting. I could see it in her eyes. I could see the angst in her eyes as she gathered all of her strength to tell me her secret which she had held in for who knows how long. I couldn't help but feel guilty. She was sitting here in pain because of me. She was in for another unplanned, teenage pregnancy, because of me. Instead of the senior year that she had imagined, she would have a remake of her freshman year, a year she would not choose to relive. Of course both of us love John and would never want a life without him, but I know that being pregnant at fifteen was not the best experience for Amy. She would have to go through another year of judgmental stares from bystanders as she walked through the hallways and lived her life. Only this time the stares would be different. People would not just be judging her because of the fact that she is pregnant, and only eighteen, but because she is pregnant with her second child, and is only eighteen. I know this isn't entirely my fault, and Amy is just as responsible as I am, but I can't help but feel guilty.

I finally regain the ability to speak, "Amy, how did this happen? I mean another baby? Now?" I say with an unintentional tone of annoyance, "We are careful, how did we get ourselves in this situation... again."

"I'm sorry Ricky, I'm really sorry," Amy cried out as she began sobbing. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry this happened again. I'm such an idiot. What is wrong with me?" It hurt me to see her beating herself up. This was not entirely her fault. It hurt me to see her crying and blaming herself for what happened.

"Amy, don't-" I try to interject, but she continues on apologizing continuously. I wrap my arms around her and pull her tight to my chest. She stops talking, but buries her face into my chest and continues to cry. "Shhh," I whisper as I hold her tight, trying to calm her down. "Stop apologizing Amy. You can't blame yourself for this. It takes two people to make a baby; I am just as much at fault here." My attempts at calming her down have not worked entirely as she continues to cry. "Amy, babe, please try to calm down. Everything will be alright, I promise."

As soon as I say that I begin to wonder. Will everything be ok? I know it will in the end, but I can hold no guarantee about the immediate future. I will do everything I can to keep that promise to Amy. I will make everything work out; at least I hope I can.

Amy's sobs slowly come to a stop. Once she calmed down, I begin asking her more questions, trying to avoid interrogation. I roll the questions off my tongue as they come into my mind. "How long have you known?" I whisper not to startle Amy who appears to be lost in a world of confusion and destructive thoughts.

"I took the test while you were out with John," she answers as she lifts her head to look at me, "but I have had my suspicions for about two weeks." I wish Amy had come to me before she took the test so that I could have been there with her, I can just picture her scared out of her mind, sitting alone in the bathroom, holding a positive pregnancy test. She should not have had to go through that anxiousness and fear alone, for the second time.

"How far along do you think you are?" I ask, continuing on with my survey.

"Maybe four or five weeks, but I don't really know because I haven't gone to the doctors yet, I just took the test an hour ago," Amy returns. As she says this another thing hits me. The doctor. I didn't attend any doctor visits while Amy was pregnant with John, and I had basically no involvement during her pregnancy. This time around I will be there every step of the way. I will make sure that I am at every doctor visit, and I will share everything about this pregnancy with her. I already feel badly for missing out on these experiences with John, and I am not going to do it again. I am going to be with Amy and this baby every step of the way, even if I wasn't with John.

I hold Amy close to me. For a few moments we just sit there. Silently embracing each other. I gently played with her sleek, long, brown hair as I have done many times. Neither of us said anything, we just enjoyed the feeling of being close to each other. We sat in the moment, both still in a state of shock. We sat listening to the silence. I sound that we barely ever heard in our apartment. There was always some kind of noise, whether it was John or the two of us. Right now, there was silence.

"Well," I ask, breaking the silence, "what are we going to do about this?" Amy's head snaps up to look at me. I can see a tone of hurt and anger in her eyes. I can tell already that I have said the wrong thing. Shit, I'm in for an earful now.

"What do you mean 'what are we going to do about this,'" she snaps, "if you are implying that I do anything but keep this baby, I'm sorry but no. I am not giving up this baby. I didn't give up John and I have done perfectly fine raising him, and I will do the same with this baby. I love this baby, Ricky."

"Amy, that's not what I meant," I respond, trying to explain myself. I made a mistake of saying that, and I honestly didn't mean it. I wouldn't want Amy to do anything but keep the baby. Honestly, I would be heartbroken.

"Ricky, just save it. I think that we both need some time to think about this. This is a lot of news, and we just need to let it sink in," Amy says with a stern tone to her voice as she stands up. She flings her purse over her shoulder and grabs her jacket off one of the chairs. "I'll be back," is all she says before walking out the door, slamming it closed behind her.

'Shit, what have I done?' I say to myself. My fists ball up and I punch the couch. I run my fingers through my hair and I rest my head in my hands. What have I done? I didn't even mean what I said. I said that out of fear. Fear. I'm scared. Really scared. Being a teen parent is one of the best and worst things that have ever happened to me. It is the best thing because I got John. John is the most important thing to me. I would do anything for my son to make sure he was safe and happy. His needs go before anyone's, including and especially mine. I love him more that I have ever loved anyone, and I couldn't imagine life without him. On the other hand, being a teen parent stinks. Just that, it stinks. No matter how much I love John, it stinks. Having all of the parental responsibilities that no teenager should have. Having to work in order to support a family. Having to go to school in addition to work and taking care of your child. Having to go through all of the looks and judgmental stares from people who know nothing about your situation. Being a parent is scary. Scary? What am I kidding, it's terrifying. Being in charge of another life, being responsible for what happens to another life. Creating another life. It's terrifying.

I pick up my phone and type out a text message to Amy. I don't bother calling, because I know she isn't going to pick up right now. 'I love you Amy, and I love this baby,' it read, and I press send. A moment later I hear Amy's ringtone as I look over to see her phone sitting on the kitchen table.

I run my hands through my hair and hold my head in my hands. Then I do something I haven't done in a while, I start crying.

I cry for Amy. Amy who has to go through another unplanned pregnancy while she is still in high school. Amy who never wanted this for herself, no one dreams of being a teen mother. Amy whose dreams of going to college next year have probably been crushed by a small plus sign on a pregnancy test. Amy who will hold the physical evidence of a pregnancy, while I walk around without any. Amy who is just as terrified as I am, probably more so.

I cry for our family. Everything finally seemed to be going right for us. We are happy. We are living together. Amy and I are planning to get married. Everything was going the way we wanted it to. Now we have another bump in the road. No not a bump, a boulder. We have to find a way to get past it, but we will.

I cry for everyone who is going to be affected by this. A teen pregnancy does not just affect the mother, the father, and the baby, but everyone around them.

I cry because of the pain. The pain that I'm feeling. The pain that will not go away easily. The pain that will stay with me for a long time. The pain that my family will carry. The pain that Amy will have physically as well as emotionally.

I cry because I can.

Review :)


	3. Chapter 3

This is Forever

Chapter 3

A/N: Here is the next chapter. Sorry if this story is having a slow start, don't worry, it will pick up soon :) I DO NOT OWN TSLOTAT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; THEY BELONG TO BRENDA HAMPTON AND ABC FAMILY.

Amy POV

I shut the car door and throw my purse into the passenger seat of my red SUV. I push the hair out of my face and grasp the steering wheel. I back the car out of its parking spot and begin to drive away. I don't know where I'm going, I just drive.

I am never the one to storm out during an argument. Maybe it's the hormones talking, but I just needed to leave. I had to get myself out of that one bedroom apartment. I always feel that I am trapped when I am there all day. I feel tied down by my duties as a mother. Don't get me wrong, I love being a mother and I love John, but I can't spend all of my free time in that apartment. Even though I am a mother, I still need some time for myself. When I am not at school or work, I'm at the apartment. I have memorized where everything is. I can make my way through the house doing whatever I need to do, with my eyes closed. My schedule consists of waking up in the morning, getting myself and john ready, taking John to the nursery, picking up Ethan, going to school, dropping off Ethan, going to work after school, taking John home, eating dinner, getting John to bed, doing my homework, and then by that point I'm so exhausted that I can barely keep my eyes open. I have no variation in my schedule. None. There simply aren't enough hours in the day to do everything that I need to do. I love the weekends and the days that Ricky doesn't have class. Those are the only times when I actually have a minuscule amount of time to do something for myself. I have been so stressed and overworked lately that it had been making me sick, or I thought it had. I thought that it was only stress that was making me sick, but now I know that it is not. Stress isn't what is making me sick, a baby is. A baby that is currently growing in my womb. A baby.

I need some time by myself right now. I need time to think. That's what I told Ricky when I stormed out, but it was very true. We both needed some time to think about what is happening. I am still in a state of shock. I cannot believe that I am pregnant again. God, that is a sentence that no teenager should have to say, or even think. No senior in high school should have to worry about being pregnant, let alone being pregnant AGAIN. Even though I know in the pit of my stomach, no pun intended that it is true; I don't think I will believe it until I see my baby the sonogram.

Speaking of sonogram, I need to make a doctors appointment to confirm my pregnancy and to see how far along I am. I also need to text Ricky telling him that I am ok. I know I walked out to give us some time to think, but I know he is probably worried out of his mind, and I owe him as much as to tell him I'm ok.

I pull my car into the parking lot of the park. I reach over to my purse and reach in for my phone. I don't feel it. I look through my purse. I don't see it. Out of frustration I throw my purse against the passenger door. It bounces of and everything pours out. I look over, and sitting on top of the mess is a condom. It is taunting me. Reminding me of my mistakes.

I rest my head and hands against the steering wheel of my car. Tears begin to roll down my cheeks. I feel like a disgrace. Everyone who knows me wouldn't expect me to make the same mistake twice, not that John was a mistake at all. They expect me to be more careful, because I know firsthand what not being careful can lead too, they will be disappointed with me and wonder how I could be so irresponsible. But on the other hand people who don't know me are just expecting this. Every time I am out of school for more than two days rumors start popping up at school about me being pregnant. It is just what everyone expects, and I guarantee that no one will be completely surprised. They will look at me with that look that says that's the most that they expected, and that I have ruined my life. I am a disgrace.

Again I will be known as that pregnant girl. I hate being that pregnant girl. Even if I am pregnant, I'm not just "that pregnant girl." I have a name, I have a personality, and I have feelings. I am Amy Juergens, soon to be Underwood, and I am more than just that pregnant girl. This time won't be any better just because I am engaged either. People will say that Ricky only proposed to me because I am pregnant again, which is untrue because this baby was conceived after we got engaged. People will say that I got pregnant on purpose just so that I would make sure he would stay with me. They will come up with tons of crazy and untrue rumors about me. I hate being the talk of the school and the subject of everyone's concerns. At least this time I have Ricky by my side, but I won't have him at school. When I was pregnant with John I had Ben by my side, but that was different. He wasn't the father, it wasn't his problems. Now that I am in love with the father and I know that he will be there for me, I will have a little more peace of mind.

I don't know how I am going to get through this school year, or if I am going to get through this school year. Once this baby is born, there will be two kids to take care of. Both newborns and toddlers take a lot of work. The first few months of John's life, even the first year, I was struggling to keep up with my school work, and it has just finally started to get easier to manage. I don't know how I'm going to do it. Actually, I don't know if I can do it. I know I will be able to make it through the pregnancy. That part is hard, but it's not impossible. I just have to try to ignore what people are saying, even though that is almost impossible. When the baby is born, that's a whole different story. There is no way that I will be able to deal with school, work, and two kids. There is no way. If my calculations are right, then my due date should be around the end of May, which is just towards the end of the school year. That means that I will be able to finish up almost all of my senior year, and graduate. With this sudden change in my life, college is out of the picture. I had always pictured myself being the one to go to college, and Ricky being the one to work, but the tables have turned.

My mind is being pulled in a million different directions by a million different thoughts and problems. I don't know what to do. I am practically on the verge of a mental breakdown. I am so lost, confused, and still am in shock. There is only one person I want to be with right now. Ricky. Ricky would know what to say. Ricky would know how to calm me down. Ricky would hold me tight and tell me that everything will be ok. Even if he could do no else, Ricky would love me. All I wanted right now was to be with him.

I was stupid to walk out. I only did it out of fear. I was scared. I was afraid of what is to happen next. I was afraid of what is happening. Was? No, I still am. I have a feeling I will be for a while now.

I wipe the tears out of my eyes and push the hair out of my face. I don't bother looking in the mirror or doing anything to fix my appearance, because I know I look like shit. I take a deep breath and pull my car out of its parking spot.

I need to go apologize to Ricky. I was being over dramatic and exaggerated the situation. I was scared. Last time that I went through this I felt that I had to go through it alone because Ricky and I weren't exactly on the best terms. When I saw that positive pregnancy test I went back to that old mindset. When I left I was thinking that I could do this all by myself. Now I know that I won't last one day without him by my side. I really don't think that I would be able to get through this without him.

I pull up to the butcher shop and park my car. I quickly return the various items spread across the passenger seat into my purse. I practically run into the butcher shop and give a quick hello to Bunny and Ben. Since it's a Saturday Ben works in the afternoon and Ricky works in the morning. I don't know if they say anything to me in return because I rush out and up the stairs to the apartment. I open the door and the first thing that I notice is that the apartment is eerily quiet.

"Ricky," I call out hesitantly. There is no response. Neither he nor John is in the living room or kitchen. I walk into John's room to see that they both are nowhere to be seen. I spy my phone sitting on the kitchen table. Next to it is a piece of paper. I pick it up and read it.

Amy,

You're right. We both do need some time to think about this. I will see you tomorrow and we will talk once we both have had some time to think. I'm taking John with me, so don't worry he's safe.

-Ricky

P.S. Next time you decide to leave, take your phone with you.

I put the paper down. I suppose my plan of telling him how I was wrong, and how I can't do this without him will have to wait until tomorrow.

I pick up my phone and see that I have one new message.

From: Ricky

I love you Amy, and I love this baby.

I press the first number in my speed dial. Ricky. The phone doesn't even ring; it simply goes straight to voicemail. I call his number twice more before giving up. His phone is off; because that is the only time it goes right to voicemail. He probably figured that turning his phone off would be easier than ignoring all of my calls. Instead of calling again I send a reply to his text message.

To: Ricky

We love you too.

I sit down on the couch and pull my feet up to my chest. Suddenly I feel really alone. Not just in the fact that I am here, in this apartment, by myself. The fact that I have no one to talk to. No one to talk to about the situation that I'm in. I can't talk to Madison or Lauren, I learned my lesson about telling them things that need to be kept a secret, and we have all drifted apart since what happened at the graduation party at the beginning of summer. I can't talk to my family, that would be disastrous, and would be them telling me how I never learn and keep making the same mistakes, and then my dad killing Ricky for knocking me up a second time. Hopefully I can keep this from them for at least a few months; I kept my last pregnancy from my parents for about four months, so hopefully I can keep it a secret for at least two, if not three months. I don't want to tell anyone at school that could possibly spread it around school, and most people, if they had the information, defiantly would.

Right now I need someone. Someone to listen. Not even to listen, just to be here. To be here with me, so I know I'm not all alone. Someone to prevent me from spiraling into the destructive thoughts that I am falling into. Someone to be a friend. I need someone to tell me that everything is alright. Even if they don't know about the situation I'm in, I just need someone. Right now I feel like I have no one. My fiancé and my son are god knows where, and he won't even pick up his phone. They are the ones who are always there for me, no matter what. Although, I need them now. Right now. They aren't here. The people who I thought would always be there for me aren't here.

I pick up my phone and search for the contact I'm looking for. I dial the number and the phone rings twice.

"Hey," the voice answers.

"Hey, do you think you could come over," I ask.

"Sure, I'll get a ride over," the voice responds.

"Don't worry; I'll pick you up in ten minutes." I hang up the phone and grab my purse before leaving the apartment.

Review :)


	4. Chapter 4

This is Forever

Chapter 4

A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I had my school musical last weekend, and my life has been crazy with multiple hour rehearsals everyday for the past two weeks. I will be updating more frequently though. I DO NOT OWN TSLOTAT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; THEY BELONG TO BRENDA HAMPTON AND ABC FAMILY.

Amy POV

I pull my car up in front of the house and send a quick text message. Within a minute I hear a short knock on the window of my SUV and I unlock the door. Ethan climbs into the passenger seat and I being to drive away.

"I don't know why you wanted to hang out, but thank you," Ethan said, "There is no way that I can sit through another one of Margaret's lectures, I've already gotten two today." Over the course of the summer and the beginning of the school year, I've gotten closer to Ethan.

I don't see Ricky at school, since he is in college, and I have grown apart from Madison and Lauren since everything that happened at the graduation party. Even though they have made up and are friends again, I'm not as close to them as I used to be. Not nearly close enough to them to make the mistake of trusting them with a secret, like the one I have, again. This has led to me becoming closer and better friends with Ethan. I have also gotten close with Grace, but this isn't something that I want her to know about right yet.

This isn't something that I really want anyone to know right yet.

"Ricky stopped by like 20 minutes ago and dropped of John," Ethan mentions, "Is everything ok with you two?"

"Everything will be fine, we just got into a little argument and needed some space," I respond calmly, not taking my eyes from the road.

This is part of the reason why I called Ethan; I know he won't bother me about whatever is on my mind. I know that he wouldn't pry me to tell him what was wrong, like Grace, or any other girl for that matter, would. If he asks me what's wrong and I give him an answer like "nothing," "I'm fine," or "I don't want to talk about it," he will drop it. Right now I just want someone to be with me, so that I'm not alone. Even if they don't know what's going on with me, I just can't stand to be alone.

Ethan starts up a new topic of conversation as I try to ignore what's really on my mind. Hopefully I will be able to get my mind off of the situation that I am in. If only ignoring the problem would make it go away. All I want to do is ignore this. But I know from experience, ignoring it does nothing to help, it only makes things worse.

Ricky POV

I sit impatiently in the waiting room chair. My feet lightly drum out a rhythm causing my legs to shake. There is no music in the waiting room, only soft nature sounds coming from the speaker system, as well as the sound of trickling water emanating from the rock waterfall fountain mounted to the wall.

Ever since I was little drumming has been a good outlet for my frustrations, anger, and really any intense emotion. Right now I am worried. Worried about Amy. Worried about the future. I am angry. Not angry with Amy, but angry with myself. Emotionally, I am back to that scared sixteen year old boy who just found put that he is going to be a father, just as I am sure Amy is revisiting a time in her past I'm sure she only wishes she could forget.

Before I can get further lost in my thoughts I hear my name being called. I walk down the familiar hallway and into the familiar room. I have spent many hours in this room, some more helpful than others.

I sit down; making myself comfortable, for what could potentially be a very uncomfortable hour.

"It's nice to see you Ricky, it's been a while," Dr. Fields says from his seat across from mine.

"Yeah, it has been a while," I respond, still feeling slightly uncomfortable and overwhelmed.

"Well, how are you? Is anything going on? I figure that something must be going on, because you don't usually call to make an unscheduled appointment unless something is going on," Dr. Fields says, with a hint of curiosity. He knows me all too well.

"Well, yeah, something did happen," I say, hesitating slightly.

"Did something happen with Amy?" Dr. Fields asks. I simply nod my head. Many of my romances and one night stands have come up in this room for the years I have been coming here, but less since Amy and John have come into my life. But relationships will probably always be hard for me, and I will have to work more than the average person to maintain my relationship with Amy. It didn't surprise me that that was Dr. Fields' first guess.

"Something like you two broke up? Was there something involving cheating?" Dr. Fields asks, not wanting to directly ask Ricky if he cheated on Amy.

"No, no," I respond quickly, "Nothing like that." I take in a deep breath and spit out the words, "she's pregnant."

Dr. Fields lets out a sigh, "I see." I ran my fingers through my hair and rested my head in my hands. "How far along is she?" questions Dr. Fields.

"About a month, maybe five weeks. I really don't know." I lift my head up, grab one of the decorative pillows sitting beside me on the couch, and pull it close to my chest. "She only told me today and I think she just found out today. We haven't been to the doctor yet."

"How do you feel about this new change in your life? This is a very big change," Dr. Fields says, bringing up a topic of discussion.

"Well, right now I'm still in a state of shock," I begin, "but I'm scared. I feel like that scared boy I was three years ago when I found out that I was going to be a father. But this time I'm not scared that I'm going to be my father."

"Good," Dr. Fields says with a smile on his face, "What else are you feeling?"

"I feel kind of guilty. I know this isn't all on my, but I feel guilty. I can't believe that I got Amy pregnant again. Wow, I can't believe I'm old enough to say that I got a girl pregnant, AGAIN. I felt so guilty when I saw the look of pain in her eyes when she told me. It really hurts me to see her in pain. I love her, and I wish I could never see her in pain." All of this was true. I couldn't stand to see that look of pain in Amy's eyes. I couldn't stand to see her hurt in any way. A single tear escapes my eye, but I quickly turn and brush it away. Even though I know I am safe in this room, I hate crying in front of anyone. "I know it's not true, but before Amy and I got together I always felt like I ruined her life. I always felt so guilty that she had to walk around with the physical evidence of the pregnancy, and I walked around with nothing, not even a pregnant Amy by my side. I felt guilty that I could go see John, but then walk away and continue on with my life. I was still free to do anything I wanted, but Amy was chained to the inside of her house by a baby. I always felt guilty, and this is just bringing those feelings to the surface again."

"It's important to let these feelings out, Ricky. I would expect an event like this to bring back old emotions, as well as bring out new ones. You have been sharing a lot of emotions that you had when Amy had John, and have resurfaced, but are there any emotions that you are experiencing this time that you didn't last time?" Dr. Fields adds, continuing on with the discussion.

"Yeah," I say with a faint smile appearing across my lips, "I'm, well, kind of excited. When Amy was pregnant with John I never really got a change to get excited about her having a baby because we weren't together, and, at times, I honestly didn't know if she was going to end up keeping the baby. But this time Amy and I are together, I know that for Amy there is no decision to make, she is keeping the baby. And Amy and I are a family. We are engaged, we are living together, we have John, and we are just expanding our family. I have more love for John than I knew I could ever love anyone, and I know I will love this new baby just as much, because I already do love it.

"That's great to hear," Dr. Fields says with a genuine smile across his face. "I am glad that you are able to look at this with a positive outlook, and I am glad that you are able to get excited about this, because even though you and Amy are so young, this is exciting. I wish the best for you Amy."

**The next morning.**

I walk up the steps to the apartment, mentally preparing myself for whatever Amy has to say to me. My clock reads 9:08 AM. I take in a deep breath before unlocking and opening the door. I was not greeted by the immediate reprimanding from Amy as I expected. Instead I look to find Ethan seated at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal.

"What are you doing here?" I question, walking over to the table.

"Amy invited me over last night, she got lonely after whatever argument you two had yesterday," Ethan says nonchalantly with a slight smirk as he continues eating his breakfast. "She said that she just didn't want to be alone. Maybe you shouldn't storm out after every argument you guys have, just a suggestion."

"I wasn't the one who stormed out this time," I say with a strong tone of frustration in my voice, "Where is Amy anyway?"

Ethan simply points to the closed bathroom door. "She says she ate something yesterday that upset her stomach, she's been in there for like 15 minutes now. And last night she looked pretty pale."

I walk over to the bathroom door and knock gently. "I'll be out in a few minutes," Amy whispers, just loud enough so that she could be heard through the door.

"Amy, it's me, Ricky," I say softly, not to cause her more alarm.

"Ricky, not now," she whispers, "give me like ten minutes."

"No Amy, I'm here for you," I say as I open the bathroom door to see Amy. She sat beside the toilet bowl, her head rested on her arm which was gripping the toilet bowl for support. Her face was a pale, pasty color and was covered with small beads of sweat. Her eyes are swollen and red, and her cheeks are streaked and tearstained. For a moment I stand to look at her. Amy. My fiancée Amy. The mother of my child, and soon to be children. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on, even curled up on the bathroom floor. She is the only girl I have ever truly loved, and will remain the only girl I will ever love, unless she gives me a daughter. I look at her and can't help but feel guilty. Guilty that I am, at least partly, responsible for the pain that she is going through, and the pain that she will have to go through within the next few months, and the next however many years. Guilty that I am the reason that she is here, curled up on the bathroom floor, back as the scared girl she was barley three years ago.

"Ricky, please," Amy whispered, mustering all of the strength that she could, "Please just leave me alone, I don't want you to see me like this." She shut her eyes tight and a few tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheek. I kneel down beside her and brush a tear off her cheek.

"Amy, I am here for you. This is something that we are going to get through together," I say, "I know that last time you were in this situation you felt like you had to go through it all alone, because we weren't together. I know that even though you had people with you, and people supported you, you still felt that you had to do this by yourself. I know that even though you had Ben with you, you always felt guilty because this wasn't his responsibility. I know that this is bringing back all of those old feelings, but Amy, this time is different. I am here for you. We will make it through this together. I am sorry that you thought that I didn't want this baby. I am sorry if you felt that I was pulling away like I did last time, but this will be different. I promise you Amy, I promise you that I will be there with you every step of the way and that I will be there for you and this baby till the day I die. I love you Amy, and I love this baby. Now and forever." I pull her into my lap, holding one hand against her head as she cries into my chest.

"Now and forever," I whisper, kissing the top of her head.


	5. Chapter 5

This is Forever

Chapter 5

A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long, May is a crazy month for me this year. I'm sorry that this story has been really slow and mostly fluff so far, I promise that it will pick up next chapter. That's all I'm saying. I DO NOT OWN TSLOTAT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; THEY BELONG TO BRENDA HAMPTON AND ABC FAMILY.

Ricky POV

I pull Amy into my lap, holding one hand against her head as she cries into my chest. "Now and forever," I whisper, kissing the top of her head.

I wrap my arms around her back and underneath her legs, slowly standing up, lifting her practically limp body. She draped her arms around my neck and nestled her head into my chest. Once I am standing I adjust my grip on her and turn towards the bathroom door. I look down at Amy, who looked exhausted, lying almost limp in my arms. Her hair was matted against her face, and skin was still a very pale color. Her eyes were closed and her head was rested against my chest. Even though she was in an undeniable state of turmoil, she looked peaceful. She looked like an angel, peacefully resting after a long hard day, even though in still was only about 9:30 in the morning. I looked down at her and couldn't help but think of how beautiful she was. Her beauty did not come simply from her appearance, which was not at peak right now, not that I cared at all, but from her soul. She had gained so much strength and self-confidence since I first met her. She had changed from a shy, stuttering girl to a strong, confident woman. Her beauty came from her actions, from her personality, and the look in her eyes that was there when she looked at me, a look that told me she loved me, even if she didn't say it. She was beautiful in every way, and she was all mine.

Before I opened the door I whispered to Amy, "Does Ethan know about... this?" She doesn't bother to open her eyes, but simply shakes her head.

"No, I just told him that I ate something bad yesterday and wasn't feeling well," Amy whispered, barely audible because it was muffled by my shirt, because her head was still nestled into my chest. "But I don't care if he does, in a couple of months, everyone will know, why not just get it over with," Amy continues, keeping her eyes closed and her head against my chest.

I was partially in agreement with her. It was very true that in a matter of months it would be apparent to the world that she was pregnant; you can only hide it for so long. I also think that we should tell our parents before she gets too far along, no later than the end of her first trimester. On the other hand, I feel that I wouldn't want people at school to know until it was impossible to hide it, just to save Amy from the horrors of the Grant High rumor mill. Especially if I am not going to be able to stand by her side, I know I didn't last time, but this time will be different. This time is different. I just don't want her to go through this alone, because I know that it is going to be hard on her, having her second child as a senior in high school. But we will make it through this.

I carefully open the bathroom door and carry Amy towards the couch. I gently lay her down and place a blanket on top of her. I turn to walk towards Ethan, who is currently sitting at the table playing with his phone, when Amy's hand grabs mine and gently tugs it toward her. I turn towards her and sit next to her.

"I'm sorry," Amy whispers, a single tear escaping her eye. The look in her eyes told me that she was sorry for more than just the miscommunication that we had yesterday. The look in her eyes told me that she was sorry for the situation that we were in.

"Amy, you don't need to be sorry. I know that that miscommunication that we had yesterday just happened because you were scared. Hell, I was scared too. But you do not need to be sorry about this... situation, honestly, I'm kind of excited about this," I whisper, looking deep into her rich hazel eyes, with a small, but genuine, smile on my face.

"Me too," she whispered, a tiny smile appearing on her face. Her eyes fluttered and she rested her head back on the pillow. I kissed her head, whispering "Good night."

I walked over to the table and sat down across from Ethan. I rested my elbows on the table and placed my hands behind my head.

"I have a feeling that this isn't just food poisoning," Ethan said. Ethan was a smart kid; I have to give him that. It is pretty hard to fool him, and granted we were practically right in from of his face, so I'm not surprised that he questioned Amy's excuse of food poisoning.

I shake my head back and forth, "no."

"Is she... um..." Ethan says, becoming more serious and seeming uncomfortable

"Pregnant?" I say lifting my head up and looking at Ethan. He simply nods his head, watching me for my response. "Yeah, she is." Ethan looks down, avoiding my gaze.

"I'm sorry man, that's rough, two kids while she's still in high school," He looks over at Amy, who is currently sleeping peacefully, with a slight look of pity, that I have seen too many times before.

"Don't pity us; don't give us that look of pity. We get it enough already, we don't need it from you too. You should know how it doesn't feel good to be pitied." I say with a tone of aggravation.

"Sorry, I just can't help but feel bad, this is going to be really rough on you two, one baby in high school is hard, let alone two. And just thinking about how Amy is going to have to put up with this at school, high school is a bitch." Ethan explains, redirecting his watch towards me.

"I know, I have thought all those things myself, but we will be fine, we will make it through this. And Amy is strong, but it will be hardest for her at school if she doesn't have anyone by her side," I say. Then turning more serious, my eyes locked with Ethan's, I continue, "But Ethan, right now you are the only one who knows, so you can't say anything about this to anyone, not anyone at school, not Mom or Dad, no one. We aren't ready for people to know quite yet, we only found out like yesterday." I look Ethan in the eye, more look reinforcing that he keep quiet.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe," Ethan says, before adding, with a slight smirk, "until she starts showing." As much as I hate the way that he said that, I can't deny that it's true.

"Well, I should be going now, seeing as I am no longer needed," Ethan says, getting up and making his way to the door, "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, bye," I say, watching the door close. I reach into my pocket and take out my cell phone. I scroll through the list of emergency contacts before stopping at Amy's doctor. I hit the call button and wait as the phone rings twice before a voice answers.

"Hello, this is the office of Dr. McKay and Dr. Hensley, how may I help you?" a female receptionist answers, reciting the pre-rehearsed greeting.

"Hello, this is Ricky Underwood and I would like to make an appointment for my fiancé Amu Juergens, and the sooner the better," I say, waiting patiently for the woman.

"Alright, well, there is an opening with Dr. Hensley today at 3 o'clock. Would that work for you?" the woman asks.

"That would be perfect, thank you very much," I jot down the time of the appointment on the pad of sticky notes beside me.

"Thank you and have a great day," the woman says before the line goes dead.

I end the call and look at the time; it is still only 10:03. I look over at Amy. She is sleeping peacefully, the color has returned to her face, and she looks like an angel.

There have been many nights that I have laid awake for hour watching her sleep. I can't believe how lucky I am to be able to wake up every morning to see this girl lying beside me. I am so lucky that I have found the love of my life, and by some miracle, or maybe simply fate, she feels the same way as I do. When I think back to everything that happened at band camp, what seems like forever ago, I can help but be grateful that we were brought together, even if it wasn't under the best circumstances. I look back and band camp and think that I wouldn't have had it any other way. I love John more than I knew I could love anyone, and I love him even more because he is what brought Amy and me together.

Amy POV

I open my eyes slowly and begin to feel slightly disoriented. After a moment I become familiar with the situation and slowly sit up. I notice that my head is aching and I feel slightly dizzy. I close my eyes and rest my head in my hands, waiting for the dizzy spell to pass. After a moment I look at the clock on the side table next to the couch. It reads 12:14. I slept for about two hours, but I still don't feel rested. 'I haven't felt rested for three years,' I think to myself, 'and I have a feeling I won't for a long time.' I couldn't sleep at all last night. Long after Ethan had fallen asleep on the floor next to the couch, I lay awake. I kept think of Ricky and John, wondering where they were, and wanting them to come back. I felt alone. I kept fretting that Ricky was resenting me. I look over at the kitchen table to see Ricky with a textbook open in front of him. Well, he is still here, so I'm guessing he doesn't resent me that much.

He must have sensed me looking at him, because Ricky looks over towards me with a smile on his face. "You're up," he says, closing his textbook and walking over to the couch. I smile gently and move my legs, making room for him. He sits down and puts his arm around me. I snuggle in close to him, nestling my head into his chest.

"Where's John?" I ask, lifting my head off Ricky's cheat in a panic, suddenly realizing that the apartment was way to quiet.

"He is still at my parent's house. We are going to pick him up later this afternoon. We stayed there last night, and my mom offered to watch him for the day, she says she hasn't spent enough time with him lately," Ricky explains, and I instantly calm down knowing that my son is safe. I rest my head back on Ricky's chest.

"I made us a doctor appointment for three this afternoon," Ricky says, playing with my hair. I look up at him and smile. I am so glad that this time it is us. I am so glad that he is going to be with me for doctor visits and everything else involving my pregnancy. I'm so glad that he cares. Even though it is a small gesture, the fact that he made the doctor appointment really does show that he cares and that he is in this for the long run.

"Thank you," I say, still smiling like crazy. Looking up at him and admiring his beautiful, deep brown eyes.

"No problem," Ricky says with the same expression that I have, and I can tell that he is thinking the same things that I am. He leans his head down and places his lips to mine. I kiss him back and enjoy the passionate kiss that we share. Ricky takes my breathe away every time I kiss him. He has this effect on me. He always has, and he always will.

Review Review Review :)


	6. Chapter 6

This is Forever

Chapter 6

A/N: Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it. Reviews make my day. :) I DO NOT OWN TSLOTAT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; THEY BELONG TO BRENDA HAMPTON AND ABC FAMILY.

Amy POV

I put down the magazine that I was flipping through and look over at Ricky. We are in the waiting room of my doctor, and I can see that he's nervous. His head is angled down and his eyes are closed. His foot is tapping, and he is drumming out a beat with his hands. It starts out simple, but get progressively more complex. It isn't loud enough for anyone in the waiting room to hear, it's just a gentle tapping. He usually only does this if he is anxious. He says that it helps him to keep his mind occupied on something, like drumming, to prevent himself from getting too anxious or worked up about whatever is bothering him. It doesn't bother me, it is actually has a calming effect on me too. I usually let him continue on with it, but with the situation we are in, we should talk about why he is nervous.

I place my hand on top of his, and he stops his drumming. He opens his eyes and looks at me. "I understand that you're nervous, but you don't need to be," I say calmly, trying to make him feel better.

"How can I not be nervous?" Ricky says, with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice. "I didn't do any of this when you were pregnant with John," he continues, "I had no part in that pregnancy, and I really don't know what to do." I could tell that he was scared and anxious. "I'm just nervous that I'm going to do something wrong, I just don't know how to handle myself. This is a first for me, and you know I don't like surprises," he says, taking a deep breathe.

"Everything is going to be fine, you don't need to worry," I say with a smile, holding his hand tightly in mine. "There is nothing that you are doing wrong, or could do wrong. You're here, and that's what counts." I look into his eyes; all I needed from him was to be here, for me and the baby.

He smiles back at me and then kisses me softly. I smile, and rest my head against his shoulder. "You don't need to worry, I'm not going anywhere," he whispers.

"Ricky?" I say quietly after a moment of comfortable silence.

"Yeah Ames," he replies, gently playing with a piece of my hair.

"I'm kind of excited," a small smile appears across my face as I say this. "When I was pregnant with John I never really got excited about it. At first I was just denying it, then I was really upset for a while, but I never got a chance to enjoy it or be excited. I don't want to be like that again."

"It's ok Amy, I felt the same way. To tell you the truth, I'm excited too," hearing him say that put an even bigger smile on my face. I was so happy that he was excited about this too. I mean this was happening to us, and there's no going back, so we might as well be excited.

"Amy Juergens," a nurse calls out.

I look over at Ricky, "Are you ready for this?" I ask. He looks at me and smiles. He grabs my hand at pulls me up out of my seat.

"Let's go," he says, as we follow the nurse down the hallway.

Ricky POV

I follow Amy and the nurse to an empty examination room at the end of the hallway. Amy and I sit down and wait patiently for the doctor. We don't say anything, but it is a comfortable silence.

I hold onto Amy's hand, feeling nervous as ever. I know that I don't need to be nervous, doctor appointments are normal, and I'll be going to a lot more of them, but I can't help it. I didn't go to a single appointment when Amy was pregnant with John, unless you count me showing up at the free clinic with Grace that time, which I don't.

I look over at Amy to see her calmly reading an article that was sitting among pamphlets and magazines. I don't understand how she is acting so calm, while I am here freaking out.

Suddenly a woman walks through the door. "Hi, I'm Dr. Hensley," she says with a smile on her face, "So Amy, and," she looks at me.

"Ricky, her fiancé," I say, not with my normal confidence.

"Nice to meet you Ricky," she says, shaking my hand. She sits back into her chair and opens the folder that she carried in, looking at the papers and forms inside it. "So," she says, "What exactly are we here for today?"

"To c-confirm a pregnancy," Amy says, stuttering only slightly, butting her lip. I can tell that she is nervous; she only stutters when she is nervous, or when she is lying. I hold her hand tighter in mine.

"Ok," the doctor says, "Have you taken a home pregnancy test yet, or is this just based on suspicion?"

"No, I took a test yesterday, and it was positive," Amy says, getting slightly more comfortable with the situation. "But I have also had suspicions for the past, maybe, two weeks." I look over at Amy and feel instantly guilty. She has had her suspicions for two weeks. I know that it's only two weeks, but I wish she didn't have to go through that alone.

"Ok," the Dr. Hensley says, jotting down notes on a paper inside the folder, "Have you had any symptoms of mourning sickness yet? Any dizziness, nausea?"

"Yes, for about two weeks, after a few days of it I started getting suspicious," Amy replied. The doctor asked Amy several more questions, and continued jotting down notes.

"So, shall we do a quick ultrasound and take a look at this baby?" Dr. Hensley asks with a smile on her face. I look over and Amy. There is a smile on her face that I could help but reciprocate. I was excited. Although, at the same time, I was scared out of my mind. Amy gets up and follows Dr. Hensley across the examination room, I follow closely behind her. Amy sits up on the examination table and lies down. I see a chair positioned by her head and take a seat. I watch as Dr. Hensley powered up the sonogram machine. As soon as it was powered up Amy began to pull her shirt over her stomach, she knew the drill. She lies back down, and I held her hand in mine.

"This is going to be a little cool," Dr. Hensley says, squirting blue gel onto Amy's stomach.

"I know the drill," Amy says quietly, "this isn't my first." I can see a slight look of sadness and embarrassment in her eyes. Dr. Hensley only smile at her, no shocked expression or pitiful stare. I'm sure that she already knew that this wasn't Amy's first child, from the records in her files, but even still she only smiled.

Dr. Hensley took a gray, wand-like device that resembled a remote controller, and moved it around over Amy's stomach. Suddenly a black and white image appeared on the monitor. I watched in awe. I looked over to see that Amy was doing the same.

"This right here, Dr. Hensley says pointing to a small round object on the display, "is your baby."

"Our baby," I choke out, slightly in shock. I look over to Amy and smile. It's really true. We are having a baby, and right now I can see that baby, the tiny blob on a monitor that is my baby. It is truly amazing.

"By the looks of it, Amy, I would say that you are about five weeks along." Dr. Hensley says. They she flips through a calendar on the wall for a minute. "Seeing as it is September 23rd, I would guess that the baby was conceived around the 18th of August. I am going to put your due date at May 20th, at least for the time being, this could chance though, but not by more than a week."

May 20th, that is just around the end of the school year. The upside to that is that she won't have to take a ton of time off school, but she defiantly isn't going to be able to participate in any senior activities, not being eight months pregnant.

"I'll go print out a few copies of the sonogram for you, I'll be right back," Dr. Hensley says, leaving Amy and I alone for a few minutes.

"So," Amy says shyly, "we are definable having a baby."

"Yes, we are," I say with a smile on my face, "and I'm actually excited."

"I am too," Amy says, her face lighting up. "But, even though I'm happy about this, I'm really not ready to tell our parents about this yet, not until we have to. We might be happy, but I doubt they will be."

"Agreed," I say, pulling Amy into a kiss. As we pull away Dr. Hensley comes back into the room with four sonogram pictures in an envelope. She hands me the folder and sits back at her desk. We walk over and sit back down in the chairs across from her, holding hands and still smiling.

"Ok, Amy, I know that you are still only eighteen and a senior in high school, so we should talk over some options that you have in this situation," Dr. Hensley states seriously.

"Actually," Amy begins, "I don't really think that that's necessary, I've already made up my mind. Ricky and I have been living together, and are engaged now. The two of us and John, we are a family, and this is just us expanding. I'm keeping this baby." shearing this puts a smile on my face, and Amy and I share a glance, and she squeezes my hand tighter.

"Alright then," Dr. Hensley says with a smile on her face as well, "I would like to see you back in a few weeks for your two month appointment, the ladies at the front desk will be able to help you with that. I'll see you soon."

We thanked her and left the doctor's office hand in hand.

Amy POV

**The next morning.**

Monday. I dislike Monday mornings, but I am so used to that feeling of sleep deprivation that comes with them, that I am barely phased. After showering I look through my clothes to find an outfit. I settle on a pair of black skinny jeans and a hit pink top. I might as well take advantage of the fact that I'm not showering yet, because in a month, I won't be able to fit into half the stuff I own. I think I saved a few of my old maternity clothes from when I was pregnant with John, but they are at my dad's house. It would be too suspicious to get them now, so I'll have to wait until Ricky and I decide to tell our family.

I walked out of my room and started to gather John and my things. I see John and Ricky sitting at the table. John was all ready for his day, finishing up a bowl of cereal. Ricky was sitting beside him, drinking a cup of coffee, still wearing a T-shirt and plaid pajama pants. His classes didn't start till later, so he always helped me to get John ready before getting himself ready.

I throw the bags over my shoulder and walk over to the table. "Come on John, it's time to go," I say as John jumps down from his seat at grabs my free hand.

"Have a good day Ames, see you later," Ricky says, pulling me into a short kiss. "And you too, little man," he adds, tousling John's hair.

I continue on with my normal morning routine, dropping John off at the nursery, and then driving myself to school.

I walk into the school to see the normally filled hallway. I find my way over to my locker and get the things that I need for first period. The bell rings before I have a chance to see Grace, which I am actually quite thankful of. Even though I am remaining pretty calm, she would be able to tell that something was up, and I haven't come up with a reasonable excuse yet.

I make my way through first period, and most of second, when all of a sudden a wave of dizziness rushes over me. 'I hate morning sickness,' I think to myself as I get the teachers permission to go to the bathroom. As I enter the vacant bathroom I am hit with a wave of nausea. I fling my purse off my shoulder, onto the counter, and fling myself into a stall. 'How on Earth am I going to last through another two months of this?' I think to myself as I heave into the toilet bowl.

Mystery POV

I quietly open the door and walk into the bathroom, trying not to be detected. I hear the sounds of someone throwing up in one of the stalls, and become immediately repulsed. I look at the gap under the first stall to see a pair of legs, wearing black skinny jeans and hot pink flats.

The sound of the heaving stops for a minute and I freeze, wanting to remain unnoticed. A soft and scared voice lets out a whisper, "Oh God, why?" before returning to heaving into the toilet.

I knew that voice anywhere. Amy Juergens. Amy Juergens was puking her guts out in a school bathroom, which could only be because of two things.

I look towards the sinks to see her purse sprawled across the counter. I slowly unzip it, careful not to make any sounds. I quietly search through the purse, seeing only things that would be found in a normal teenager's purse, plus a few kids' toys, presumably for he son. Then my eyes land on a manila envelope that has been folded in half. I carefully unfold it and slip out three black and white photos that are inside. I hold the three identical photos in my hands and my jaw drops. Sonograms. She is pregnant again. Amy Juergens is pregnant again, and I am holding the proof. I put back two of the photos and slip one into my own purse. A smirk appears across my face as I slowly return the envelope to its place in her purse and carefully walk out of the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

This is Forever

Chapter 7

A/N: So sorry that it has been like a month since I last updated. I have had like no time with taking the SATs, having the end of the school year (my teachers love last minute projects and tests), and then finals last week. But it's summer now :D, and I'm back. I love reviews guys, they make my day. :) I DO NOT OWN TSLOTAT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; THEY BELONG TO BRENDA HAMPTON AND ABC FAMILY.

Ricky POV

Amy walks out of the bathroom with her hair tied back, wearing yoga pants and a tank top. She collapses next to me on our bed and curls into a ball, protectively holding her stomach.

"Why do they call it morning sickness when it hits you at every moment of the day?" Amy asks rhetorically. She looked up at me and I couldn't help but feel bad for her.

I pull her so she is leaning against my chest, and I gently play with her long smooth hair. "I'm so sorry that you have to go through this again. I wish I could make it go away."

"It's ok, I'm seven weeks now, so it's really only another month of morning sickness, and it will all be worth it in the end." she says with a smile. I am so thankful that she has decided to have a good attitude about this. If she didn't, this would be a long pregnancy. I love her and I would never leave her, but this makes it so much easier.

"It will be worth it," I say, kissing the top of her head.

"Ricky," Amy says, repositioning herself to look at me, "we should start planning for when the baby comes, I know that that isn't for seven months, but there is a lot we need to do. For example this house is not nearly big enough for four people."

"I know," I respond, "we need to look into a bigger place. We have some money saved up, but I don't know how much that is going to get us. Mr. Boykewich set me up with this apartment, so maybe he knows about some others."

Amy nods her head and nestles back against my chest. "I know that we will have to be on an extremely tight budget, and I know that I'm not much of a help with money, because I don't bring in that much from the nursery," she says, and I can tell that she is feeling bad.

"Amy, your job at the nursery is a huge help, we get free child care, and every bit of money helps." I say, reassuring her. "I am also planning on talking to Mr. Boykewich and asking about doing more hours or getting a raise, but he might want to know why."

"Yeah, he probably will," Amy says in a quiet tone.

"On that note," I say, bringing up a topic that neither of us are looking forward to discussing, "when do you want to tell our parents?"

"I don't know," Amy says as she sits up to look at me. I see tears welling up in her eyes, and slowly falling down her face as she squeezes her eyes shut. "They are going to be s-so disap-ppointed with me," she stutters through her sobs, "T-they are going to think of me as a disgrace a-and a whore, just like the rest of t-the world." I could see the pain mixed with the tears in her eyes. It killed me. It killed me that that is what she felt. She felt that everyone was going to hate her and think of her only as a whore who makes the same mistakes over and over again. But she is wrong, her family and friends were supportive when she was pregnant with John, why wouldn't they be now.

"Amy," I say pulling her into a tight hug, her face quietly crying into my chest, "they aren't going to think of you as a disgrace. If they were don't you think they would have the first time you got pregnant? They are going to be as supportive as they were then, if not more so. They might be a little disappointed, I'm not going to lie, but they will get over it like they did before, and they will probably learn to be happy about this like we are. And Amy," I say, pulling her away so that she can look at me, "you are not a whore."

"I-it's just that our family expects us not to do this again, because we learned that we are too young. Too young to have any more kids, left alone already have one," she says, calming down. "And even more than that, other people are probably only expecting this. I don't want them to find out yet. More than the fact that I don't want our families to know is that I don't want everyone else to know." I could see that telling our family wasn't the biggest problem, but it was having other people know, people who wouldn't be as supportive as our family. "People at school probably expect this to happen sooner or later. They are going to look down on me and I'm going to be known as 'that pregnant girl' again. I hated being 'that pregnant girl.' I'm more than that, I'm a person. People are going to come up with crazy rumors. They are going to think that you are only proposed to me because I got pregnant, or that I purposefully got pregnant so that you would marry me. That's not even the worst part; the worst part is that people would actually believe those lies. People think of our lives as a soap opera for their enjoyment. I hate it."

By this point Amy was once again sobbing in my arms. I hated that this is what she was feeling, but I was so glad that she could let her feelings out. Right now there was nothing that I could say. I just let her cry softly, holding her tightly in my arms. She calmed down after a few minutes, and we sat peacefully in each other's arms. After a few minutes, I break the silence, "how about we tell our parents when you are 10 weeks, which is just before you start showing. That gives us three weeks before we tell them, and we don't have to tell anyone else. We will tell our parents, and then keep it on the DL as long as we can. Does that sound good?" Amy simply nodded, but I knew that she was ok with the plan. We lay in each other's arms peacefully.

"One more thing, Amy," I say after a peacefully quiet moment. "We are engaged, so do you want to start thinking about the wedding? I know our original plan was to wait until after you graduate, but this does change some thinks."

"I don't know, I know that you aren't just marrying me because I'm pregnant, but that's what everyone is going to think. I don't want to have a wedding with people there who don't want us to be getting married. And I don't want to be huge and pregnant at our wedding, but being married before the baby comes would be nice," Amy says, looking up at me.

I look into her eyes and smile saying, "It would be nice. And you will look beautiful no matter if you are pregnant or not." This caused Amy to blush and smile; I can't help but think how adorable she looks. "How about we just run off and get married. There will be no one there who is against us, and it will be just for us. Oh, and let's stop caring about what other people think, we are the only ones who matter here."

Amy looks up at me smiling, "Let's." I leaned towards her and kissed her with all my might, never wanting the moment to end.

The next morning.

Amy POV

I get out of the shower and search through my clothes, looking for an outfit. I look outside to see that it is a beautiful Thursday morning. Even though it is early October already, it still feels like summer. I pull on a summery t-shirt, but notice that it is tight. 'That's weird,' I think to myself, 'I'm only seven weeks, and last time clothes didn't start to feel tight until like ten-twelve weeks.' I shrug it off and settle on a looser top.

After I finish getting dressed I gather all of my school stuff and the stuff that John needs for the day. I look to see John eating breakfast at the table, and Ricky sitting across from him drinking a cup of coffee. Ricky's classes don't start till after I start school, so it is amazing to have his help with John in the morning.

I say goodbye to Ricky, giving him a quick kiss, before getting all my stuff and leaving the apartment. After dropping John off at the nursery I drive to school. I notice the time in my car and see that I am running early. A take a deep breath. Usually I am running late, or with just enough time to get to class before the bell rings. Today, though, I am about ten minutes earlier than normal. It feels great to know that I can take my time getting to class, and even have some time to see Grace before school starts, which I never get to do. I pull into my parking spot in the parking lot of Grant High School. I grab my bags and walk up to the doors of the school. I push the doors open, but as soon as I walk in, I immediately stop.

Everyone is staring at me. The hallway is filled with dozens of students, all staring at me. It is silent other than hushed whispers, presumably about me. For a moment, I don't move. I pull in a breath, realizing that I had forgotten to breathe in the shock of the moment. Once I regain feeling to my numb body I walk slowly to my locker. I feel my phone buzz once in my pocket. A text. I pull it out while I'm walking and read it.

From: Grace  
>Don't come to school today.<p>

I send a quick reply.

To: Grace  
>Too late.<p>

I make the wall to my locker. A walk that seems to be miles long, never ending. All I can think is 'they know.' I don't know how everyone knows, but they do. I can just tell. Ricky and I haven't told anyone other than Ethan. I really didn't think that Ethan would do this, I really didn't, but. I guess I was wrong.

I can feel everyone's eyes looking at me. Piercing my skin. Their gazes focusing on my stomach, searching for any traces of a bump. Rumors of me being pregnant have circled around before, but everyone's reactions have never been this severe. It's like no one doubts it. I prevent myself from looking down at my stomach, but I know there isn't a visible bump, unless my stomach grew during the time I left the apartment and when I arrived at school.

Finally, after what seems like hours I reach my locker. I look up to do my combo, but once again I freeze. There is a paper taped to my locker. I look at it in shock. It is a photocopy of my latest sonogram. On the paper the date is circled, so there is no saying that it was an old sonogram, and 'BABY # 2' is written across the top in red.

I quickly rip the paper down and crush it in my hand. I use all of my willpower to hold in my tears, turning towards the bathroom. As I turn I notice something I hadn't noticed before, because I was too focused on the fact that people were staring at me, I identical papers were taped on several lockers, and pinned to bulletin boards. I didn't bother trying to rip them all down, I just ran towards the bathroom.

As I push the door open the bell rings and people file out of the hallways and into the classrooms. I am left in the empty bathroom. I lean against the sink and put my head in my hands, allowing the tears to stream down my face. Before I even have a moment to comprehend what just happened, I hear a voice that seems too familiar.

"I take it you saw my decorations," she said. I turn two look at the direction of the voice. My jaw drops when I see who it belongs too.

"You are the one who did this?" I ask, shocked.


End file.
